The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,165 discloses an inboard/outboard powered watercraft that incorporates a transmission in its vertical drive unit for providing two forward speeds plus reverse. The transmission is packaged to fit within the vertical drive unit by incorporating a bevel gear apparatus. In one embodiment, the transmission also includes a planetary gear apparatus together with two hydraulic clutches and a ring gear brake. In a second embodiment, three hydraulic clutches are utilized with bevel gears alone to provide the two forward and reverse speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,923 discloses a two-speed transmission with reverse gearing for a watercraft. The transmission is disposed in the gimbal housing passing through the transom of the watercraft. A pair of planetary gears share a common ring gear to provide both forward-reverse and first-second gearing in a very compact package. The transmission housing may be formed in two portions, a first housing containing the forward-reverse gear mechanisms and a second housing containing the first-second gear mechanism. The transmission output shaft is connected to the drive shaft of a vertical drive unit by a double universal joint that may be replaced without disassembling the transmission components.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,263 discloses a two speed transmission system mounted for driving a marine craft. The transmission system comprises an input shaft coupled in direct connection with a driveshaft of an engine of the marine craft; an output shaft coaxial with the input shaft coupled in direct connection with a driveline of the marine craft; a first gear train for transmitting drive at a fixed first gear ratio; a second gear train for transmitting drive at a fixed second gear ratio; a first friction clutch operable to engage/disengage the first gear train; and a second friction clutch operable to engage/disengage the second gear train. Shifting between the first gear ratio and the second gear ratio one of the friction clutches is disengaged using controlled slippage while the other friction clutch is engaged using controlled slippage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,712 discloses an outboard motor that includes a power source, a boat propulsion section, a shift position switching mechanism, a clutch actuator, and a control device. The shift position switching mechanism switches among a first shift position in which a first clutch is engaged and a second clutch is disengaged, a second shift position in which the first clutch is disengaged and the second clutch is engaged, and a neutral position in which both the first clutch and the second clutch are disengaged. When a gear shift is to be made from the first shift position to the second shift position, the control section causes the clutch actuator to gradually increase an engagement force of the second clutch. The outboard motor reduces the load to be applied to the power source and the power transmission mechanism at the time of a gear shift in a boat propulsion system including an electronically controlled shift mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,800 discloses a transmission device that includes hydraulic type transmission mechanisms arranged to change the speed or the direction of rotation of an engine, and hydraulic pressure control valves arranged to control hydraulic pressure supplied to the hydraulic type transmission mechanisms. The hydraulic pressure control valves are disposed on one side or the other side in the watercraft width direction. The transmission device provides an outboard motor capable of securing cooling characteristics of a hydraulic pressure control valve without incurring complexity in structure and increase in cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,157,694 discloses an outboard motor having a power transmission mechanism for transmitting power of an engine to a propeller. The power transmission mechanism has a transmission ratio changing unit having a planetary gear train including a sun gear, planetary gears, and an internal gear. The internal gear is connected to an input side shaft on the engine side. The planetary gears are connected to an output side shaft on the propeller side. The sun gear is connected to a stationary portion via a one-way clutch. The planetary gears and the internal gear and/or the sun gear are connected by an on-off clutch. When the on-off clutch is disengaged, the one-way clutch is engaged and the speed from the input side shaft is outputted from the output side shaft with a reduced speed. When the on-off clutch is engaged, the speed from the input side shaft is outputted from the output side shaft with the same speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,277,270 discloses a boat propulsion unit that includes a power source, a propeller, a shift position switching mechanism, a control device, and a retention switch. The propeller is driven by the power source to generate propulsive force. The shift position switching mechanism has an input shaft connected to a side of the power source, an output shaft connected to a side of the propeller, and clutches that change a connection state between the input shaft and the output shaft. A shift position of the shift position switching mechanism is switched among forward, neutral, and reverse by engaging and disengaging the clutches. The control device adjusts an engagement force of the clutches. The retention switch is connected to the control device. When the retention switch is turned on by an operator, the control device controls the engagement force of the clutches to retain a hull in a predefined position. The boat propulsion unit provides a boat propulsion unit that can accurately retain a boat at a fixed point.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,556 discloses a boat propulsion system that includes a power source, a propulsion section, a shift position switching mechanism arranged to switch among a first shift position, a second shift position, and a neutral position, a gear ratio switching mechanism, an actuator, and a control section. When switching is to be performed from the neutral position to the first shift position and the high-speed gear ratio, the control section is arranged to cause the actuator to, maintain the low-speed gear ratio, switch to the first shift position, and then establish the high-speed gear ratio when the current gear ratio of the gear ratio switching mechanism is the low-speed gear ratio, and cause the actuator to establish the low-speed gear ratio before switching to the first shift position, switch to the first shift position, and then establish the high-speed gear ratio when the current gear ratio of the gear ratio switching mechanism is the high-speed gear ratio. This arrangement improves the durability of a power source and a power transmission mechanism in a boat propulsion system including an electronically controlled shift mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,676,463 discloses a transmission for a marine propulsion device having an internal combustion engine that drives a propulsor for propelling a marine vessel in water. An input shaft is driven into rotation by the engine. An output shaft drives the propulsor into rotation. A forward planetary gearset that connects the input shaft to the output shaft so as to drive the output shaft into forward rotation. A reverse planetary gearset that connects the input shaft to the output shaft so as to drive the output shaft into reverse rotation. A forward brake engages the forward planetary gearset in a forward gear wherein the forward planetary gearset drives the output shaft into the forward rotation. A reverse brake engages the reverse planetary gearset in a reverse gear wherein the reverse planetary gearset drives the output shaft into the reverse rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,248,898 discloses a system that controls the speed of a marine vessel including first and second propulsion devices that produce first and second thrusts to propel the marine vessel. A control circuit controls orientation of the first and second propulsion devices about respective steering axes to control directions of the first and second thrusts. A first user input device is moveable between a neutral position and a non-neutral detent position. When a second user input device is actuated while the first user input device is in the detent position, the control circuit does one or more of the following so as to control the speed of the marine vessel: varies a speed of a first engine of the first propulsion device and a speed of a second engine of the second propulsion device; and varies one or more alternative operating conditions of the first and second propulsion devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,556,806 discloses a system for controlling a rotational speed of a marine internal combustion engine having a first operator input device for controlling a speed of the engine in a trolling mode, in which the engine operates at a first operator-selected engine speed so as to propel a marine vessel at a first non-zero speed. A second operator input device controls the engine speed in a non-trolling mode, in which the engine operates at a second operator-selected engine speed so as to propel the marine vessel at a second non-zero speed. A controller is in signal communication with the first operator input device, the second operator input device, and the engine. In response to an operator request to transition from the trolling mode to the non-trolling mode, the controller determines whether to allow the transition based on the second operator-selected engine speed and a current engine speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,068 discloses a marine vessel maneuvered by independently rotating first and second marine propulsion devices about their respective steering axes in response to commands received from a manually operable control device, such as a joystick. The marine propulsion devices are aligned with their thrust vectors intersecting at a point on a centerline of the marine vessel and, when no rotational movement is commanded, at the center of gravity of the marine vessel. Internal combustion engines are provided to drive the marine propulsion devices. The steering axes of the two marine propulsion devices are generally vertical and parallel to each other. The two steering axes extend through a bottom surface of the hull of the marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,928 discloses a vessel positioning system that maneuvers a marine vessel in such a way that the vessel maintains its global position and heading in accordance with a desired position and heading selected by the operator of the marine vessel. When used in conjunction with a joystick, the operator of the marine vessel can place the system in a station keeping enabled mode and the system then maintains the desired position obtained upon the initial change in the joystick from an active mode to an inactive mode. In this way, the operator can selectively maneuver the marine vessel manually and, when the joystick is released, the vessel will maintain the position in which it was at the instant the operator stopped maneuvering it with the joystick.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,561,886 discloses a method provided by which a position of a marine vessel can be determined relative to a stationary object, such as a dock. Two position sensors are attached to a marine vessel and a microprocessor, onboard the marine vessel, computes various distances and angular relationships between the position sensors on the marine vessel and stationary transponders attached to the fixed device, such as a dock. The various dimensions and angular relationships allow a complete determination regarding the location and attitude of a marine vessel relative to the dock. This information can then be used by a maneuvering program to cause the marine vessel to be berthed at a position proximate the dock.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,478,464 discloses systems and methods for orienting a marine vessel so as to enhance available thrust in a station keeping mode. A control device having a memory and a programmable circuit is programmed to control operation of a plurality of marine propulsion devices to maintain orientation of a marine vessel in a selected global position. The control device is programmed to calculate a direction of a resultant thrust vector associated with the plurality of marine propulsion devices that is necessary to maintain the vessel in the selected global position. The control device is programmed to control operation of the plurality of marine propulsion devices to change the actual heading of the marine vessel to align the actual heading with the thrust vector.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,681 discloses systems for maneuvering a marine vessel that comprise a plurality of marine propulsion devices that are movable between an aligned position to achieve of movement of the marine vessel in a longitudinal direction and/or rotation of the marine vessel with respect to the longitudinal direction and an unaligned position to achieve transverse movement of the marine vessel with respect to the longitudinal direction. A controller has a programmable circuit and controls the plurality of marine propulsion devices to move into the unaligned position when a transverse movement of the marine vessel is requested and to thereafter remain in the unaligned position after the transverse movement is achieved. Methods of maneuvering a marine vessel comprise requesting transverse movement of the marine vessel with respect to a longitudinal direction and operating a controller to orient a plurality of marine propulsion devices into an unaligned position to achieve the transverse movement, wherein the plurality of marine propulsion devices remain in the unaligned position after the transverse movement is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,924,054 discloses systems and methods for orienting a marine vessel having a marine propulsion device. A control circuit controls operation of the marine propulsion device. A user input device inputs to the control circuit a user-desired global position and a user-desired heading of the marine vessel. The control circuit calculates a position difference between the user-desired global position and an actual global position of the marine vessel and controls the marine propulsion device to minimize the position difference. The control circuit controls the marine propulsion device to orient an actual heading of the marine vessel towards the user-desired global position when the position difference is greater than a threshold. When the position difference is less than the threshold, the control circuit controls the marine propulsion device to minimize a difference between the actual heading and the user-desired heading while minimizing the position difference.